


Featherwhisker's Mentor

by Chucychito



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Fluff, One Shot, Same with Bluefur but not Bluestar???, why is Sunfall a character tag but not Sunstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chucychito/pseuds/Chucychito
Summary: “Um,” Featherkit shuffled his paws. His stomach churned with anxiety. “Pinestar’s going to make us apprentices tomorrow.”Goosefeather nodded as if that was old news. His tail flicked, clearly wanting Featherkit to get to the point, but he didn’t say anything.Featherkit took a deep breath. “But I—I was wondering—I don’t know if you have to have a sign first, but I was hoping—could I be your apprentice?”_I read Goosefeather's Curse and was very upset with it. This is my attempt at making it a little better, from Featherwhisker's point of view.
Relationships: Goosefeather & Featherwhisker (Warriors)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 40





	Featherwhisker's Mentor

**Author's Note:**

> Quarantine got me reverting back to old hyperfixations but I'm not mad about it. Thanks to FrickinGwaine for editing my cat fanfiction I really really appreciate you and all you put up with.

Featherkit sat huddled in the ferns by the medicine den, pressing himself low to the ground to better avoid detection. His tail swished along the grass, but he was too excited to force himself to stay  _ completely  _ still. He’d been sitting here waiting for what felt like  _ ages _ —what was taking them so long?

Finally,  _ finally,  _ there was a rustle of leafy fronds as one of the medicine cats stepped outside. Featherkit risked craning his neck somewhat to see which one—he’d learned the hard way that Cloudberry, while very caring and dedicated to her work, wasn’t one for play or kits. Thankfully, it looked like it was Goosefeather this time. He wasn’t carrying any herbs, so Featherkit wasn’t worried about interrupting anything super important.

Featherkit ducked back down again. As the younger medicine cat started towards the camp entrance, Featherkit leaped forward with an excited squeak and nipped at his tail.

Goosefeather jumped and whirled, but his alarmed expression calmed considerably upon catching sight of the kit playfully batting a paw at him. “You gave me a good scare there, Featherkit.” Though he appeared somewhat exasperated, his voice was kind. “You can’t possibly be bored with all these kits around, can you?”

Featherkit sat back. “Well, no, not really. But I had a fight with Sunkit earlier and everyone’s busy hunting and digging those big holes. I just want to play with someone! And I don’t think the elders like playing very much.”

Goosefeather shook his head, amused, but distracted. “I can’t play with you right now, I have to help Cloudberry stock up herbs for leaf-bare. What about the other kits? I’m sure you can find something to do together.”

Featherkit let out a dramatic sigh. “I  _ guess… _ ” But they were still so young and small! It felt weird to play with them sometimes. An idea suddenly struck him and he straightened, fixing the medicine cat with a hopeful expression. “I can help you and Cloudberry get herbs! I’ll be good, I promise!”

A fluffy white face poked out of the medicine den before Goosefeather could answer. “Goosefeather, what are you still doing here?” When she caught sight of Featherkit, sitting earnestly before him, she narrowed her eyes. “Run along, Featherkit. We’re quite busy right now.”

Featherkit thought about persisting, but Goosefeather minutely shook his head at him. Tail drooping, he nodded and padded away. He hesitated before chasing after Whitekit and Specklekit, glancing over his shoulder. Cloudberry was saying something to Goosefeather in a hushed whisper, though from her stern expression and the way Goosefeather discreetly rolled his eyes, Featherkit could tell she was reprimanding him. He felt a pang of guilt for getting him in trouble, but at least he hadn’t seemed bothered by Featherkit. Maybe he’d have more luck next time when the two of them weren’t so busy.

* * *

Cloudberry died before Pinestar and Goosefeather made it back from the moonstone. Shocked murmurs rippled through the Clan when they made the discovery, and a somber cloud seemed to hang over the clearing. A few of the warriors had begun digging a place to bury Doestar, but it was a weak and time-consuming process alone, and now they had to start working on another one. Larksong and Rainfur quietly herded the younger kits back into the nursery to keep from seeing the lifeless bodies of their leader and medicine cat in the middle of the camp. Featherkit and Sunkit were much older and larger now, but even they could hardly bear to be outside. Things had finally started looking up for ThunderClan after the terrible leaf-bare, and everyone had just dared to hope that the worst was behind them. And now…

When the two cats returned from their journey, both exhausted and a little unsteady from the lingering effects of the hunger that had plagued the Clan, they were only greeted by a couple of warriors who had waited for them. A few of the others dragged themselves over when they heard of the new leader’s return, but most just peeked their faces out of their dens and called subdued words of congratulations to Pinestar from the safety of their nests.

Hearing the news of Cloudberry’s death, Goosefeather seemed grim but unsurprised.

“Stay back, I’ll take care of her,” he said, resigned.

Beside him, Pinestar gently laid his tail on the medicine cat’s shoulders. “You don’t have to do it alone. We’ll all help.”

Goosefeather winced and pulled away. “She was sick. You don’t want to get whatever she had.”

“But what if  _ you _ get sick?” Stormtail challenged nearby.

Goosefeather glared at the blue tom. “I won’t.”

Stormtail looked like he was going to argue, but Pinestar stepped between them. “You’re probably right, Goosefeather.” He dipped his head respectfully towards Cloudberry’s body. “We can still pay our respects with a distant vigil, just as we did with Doestar.”

That was that. More warriors were tasked with completing the grave, and Goosefeather was left to bury his mentor alone. Featherkit waited up past when the other kits had gone to sleep, watching for the medicine cat’s return.

It was late, but not quite moon high when Goosefeather finally reappeared. Mostly everyone had retreated to their nests by then, save for the one warrior standing guard. Featherkit glanced at his den-mates before cautiously slipping outside. This time, he wasn’t trying to be sneaky, and Goosefeather quickly caught him approaching.

“What’s wrong, Featherkit?” he asked wearily.

Featherkit paused nervously. “I’m sorry about Cloudberry.”

Goosefeather blinked in surprise. “Oh, thank you. I knew—well, I figured it would happen soon.” he shrugged rather glumly. “That’s just the way of things.”

“That still doesn’t make it easier.” Featherkit knew from experience. He’d had a feeling Harepounce had been on the brink of death for a day or so before she passed. Even though she wasn’t his mother, it still hurt terribly when it happened.

“You’re awfully perceptive for a kit.” For a moment, there was an odd look in his eyes, like he wanted to say something, but then he shook his head and offered Featherkit a tired smile. “Right, don’t worry about me, Featherkit. Go get some sleep.”

Unconvinced but knowing not to press further, Featherkit nodded hesitantly. “Okay.”

There was an awkward beat between them. Goosefeather’s tail flicked like he wanted to comfort the kit, but instead, he just gently tipped his head towards the nursery without saying anything.

“Goodnight,” Featherkit said quietly. Creeping quietly back into the nursery, he settled down beside his sleeping brother. Though there was a lot on his mind, the rhythmic breathing of the others around him lulled him quickly to sleep.

* * *

“Pinestar thinks you two are ready to be apprentices,” Larksong purred, coming to sit beside her two kits.

Sunkit, who had victoriously been pinning Featherkit to the ground, leaped up with a shriek of excitement. “ _ Finally _ !”

Featherkit stood up and shook the dust from his fur. “Right now?” he asked in dismay.

“No,” Larksong assured, whiskers twitching in amusement. “He’s going to hold the ceremony tomorrow.”

Sunkit paced around, excitement uncontainable. “We’ve been waiting for so long already! Who do you think my mentor’s going to be? I hope it’s Mumblefoot—it’d be so cool to be the deputy’s apprentice! What do you think, Featherkit?”

“Calm down now,” Larksong said gently, saving Featherkit from replying. “All of the other warriors would make great mentors, and you’d be lucky to have any one of them.”

“Well  _ yeah _ , but  _ still. _ ” Sunkit turned to his brother with glowing eyes, but frowned when he noticed Featherkit’s lack of enthusiasm. “What’s wrong? Aren’t you excited?”

“I am,” Featherkit replied truthfully. It wasn’t like he didn’t  _ want _ to be an apprentice—he honestly couldn’t wait to get out of the nursery. This just felt very sudden. He thought he would have had more time to work up the courage to voice what he’d been considering recently; now it had to be today, or he’d never get the chance.

Larksong licked the top of his head. “Don’t worry. Both of you will make great warriors.”

_ Warriors. _

Sunkit let out another thrilled squeak. Featherkit managed a smile at his brother’s energy.

As soon as he was able, he slowly made his way over to the medicine den but hesitated outside, uncertain.

_ “Mom?” Featherkit asked. It was one of the coldest days that leaf-bare, where no one seemed quite willing to leave the warm safety of their dens. No hunting patrols had been able to find any food the night before, and their hope to find any today had plummeted with the temperature. _

_ “What is it, Featherkit?” Larksong’s voice was weak. _

_ He watched Cloudberry and Goosefeather outside, hunched against the biting wind. They were delivering juniper berries around the camp—their paws, raw from digging, left red smears in their wake. “How does one become a medicine cat?” _

_ "Well,” Larksong heaved a sigh. “I’m not really sure myself. Cloudberry was RiverClan’s medicine cat before she came here, so I can’t say for her. But Goosefeather—” she cut herself off, frowning. “Well. Cloudberry said it was StarClan’s will. She must’ve had a vision.” She huffed. “She must’ve; he was only four moons old when she apprenticed him.” _

_ “Four moons?” That’s how old Featherkit was! _

_ “Why can’t I be an apprentice now?” Sunkit whined. “I’d catch enough prey for everyone every day!” _

_ “Hush,” Larksong growled, “don’t be disrespectful.” _

Larksong had said Cloudberry had had a vision, well before Goosefeather was six moons old. Wouldn’t Goosefeather have told him already if Featherkit was supposed to be a medicine cat? Would he look stupid if he just went in there and  _ asked _ ? What if Goosefeather told him no and he just served to humiliate himself?

“Are you going to come in, or are you just going to sit there?” Goosefeather called from inside, causing Featherkit to jump. A heartbeat later, the medicine cat poked his head out of the den. “What can I do for you?”

“Um,” Featherkit shuffled his paws. His stomach churned with anxiety. “Pinestar’s going to make us apprentices tomorrow.”

Goosefeather nodded as if that was old news. His tail flicked, clearly wanting Featherkit to get to the point, but he didn’t say anything.

Featherkit took a deep breath. “But I—I was wondering—I don’t know if you have to have a sign first, but I was hoping—could I be your apprentice?”

The mild irritation in Goosefeather’s expression faded. “Oh, that’s what this is about. You want to be a medicine cat.”

A little unsettled by how casually Goosefeather spoke of it, Featherkit nodded mutely.

That strange look was back in his eyes. “I’m glad you were able to decide on your own that you  _ want  _ to walk this path. I suppose Cloudberry was right, after all.”

That was cryptic. Featherkit tipped his head. “What do you mean?”

“Nothing.” Goosefeather blinked hard and shook his head. “Yes, I’d be glad to have you as an apprentice.”

Featherkit jumped up, eyes shining. “Really?”

Goosefeather let out a surprised laugh at the kit’s enthusiasm. “Of course. Let’s go tell Pinestar, then.”

Featherkit felt giddy excitement well in his chest. “Thank you!”

* * *

About a moon later he found that his first meeting with StarClan was… Not what he was expecting.

He’d woken up from the Moonstone shaken and troubled. Molepelt sure had said some crazy things. “A storm of blood and fire”? Because of a  _ medicine cat? _

“How did it go?” Bramblepaw asked as they began the journey back home. Having seen the thoughtful look on his face, she nudged his shoulder comfortingly.

Featherpaw shook himself and glanced at the other apprentice. “I’m just confused.”

Bramblepaw laughed. “Yeah, that’s how it usually goes. Don’t worry; it’s bound to make sense eventually, right?”

He offered her a grateful smile. “I suppose.”

Milkfur, who had been walking ahead with the other medicine cats, turned and beckoned Bramblepaw over. Bramblepaw smiled apologetically at Featherpaw before bounding after her mentor. The two began talking in quiet voices; they must’ve been discussing their dreams with each other because they kept a slight distance between themselves and Hawkheart and Sagewhisker. Leading the party alone was Goosefeather, stalking forward with a frustrated scowl.

Featherpaw hurriedly scampered up to join him. When Goosefeather didn’t seem to notice his apprentice’s appearance, Featherpaw decided to speak first. “Hey, Goosefeather? Did you—” he cut himself off when the medicine cat flinched hard enough to trip over his own paws. Featherpaw quickly helped right him, but Goosefeather pulled away from him sharply.

“Sorry,” he muttered, not quite looking at Featherpaw. He closed his eyes for a moment and let out a tired sigh. When he finally met Featherpaw’s gaze a few moments later, there was almost no indication that anything strange had just happened. “So, how was your first dream from StarClan?”

“Um,” Featherpaw faltered at the sudden shift in tone. He glanced behind them at the other medicine cats; while they all must’ve seen what had happened, Bramblepaw was the only one who shot the two of them a concerned glance.

Goosefeather made an impatient noise. “Well?” he prompted.

Right. Featherpaw’s unsettling dream. He desperately wanted to tell the medicine cat in complete detail, but, remembering what Hollowbelly had told him about not repeating anything he’d heard, he had to settle for saying, “It was… Strange. I met Molepelt.”

Goosefeather snorted, tail flicking dismissively. “I bet he acted as the harbinger of doom, didn’t he?”

Shocked that he just  _ knew  _ that, Featherpaw nodded silently.

His anxiety must’ve shown on his face, because Goosefeather stepped closer for a second; even though they weren’t touching, the proximity was still comforting. “Don’t worry. Even if whatever he said had any truth to it, I doubt we’ll be having to worry about it any time soon.” His eyes clouded like he was staring at something far off. “Not for a long time, anyway.”

“How do you know that?”

Goosefeather shook his head, an action Featherpaw noticed he did a lot whenever that distant expression crossed his face. “Just a feeling I guess.”

Featherpaw decided to let the topic of his dream go for now. Tilting his head, he asked, “Did  _ you  _ have a dream?”

Goosefeather grunted and rolled his eyes. “StarClan spoke to me, yes.”

“That sounds like bad news,” Featherpaw noted nervously.

“Well, it hardly ever is good news.” As if realizing how bleak he sounded, he mustered a small smile to take the bite out of it. It looked pretty humorless to Featherpaw. Before he could think of anything to say in response, however, they’d reached the edge of the Clan territories, and it was time to say farewell to the other medicine cats.

“See you next time!” Bramblepaw yelled cheerfully as she and Milkfur started back home.

“Bye!” Featherpaw called back.

Beside him, Goosefeather’s whiskers twitched. “It’s good to see you getting along with your fellow medicine cats.” He sounded pleased, and Featherpaw glowed under the praise. “We’ll be making these trips at every half-moon, so you better get used to their company.”

Oh, that was right. Hawkheart’s hostility and disrespect towards Goosefeather during his apprentice ceremony hadn’t been lost on Featherpaw. He wondered if his mentor was speaking from experience; if he wished he’d been on better terms with his companions. The thought was saddening; Featherpaw felt the urge to lift their spirits.

“Hey,” he said suddenly, “I’ll race you to that tree over there?”

The abruptness of Featherpaw’s proposal had Goosefeather stopping completely. “You want to race?” he repeated incredulously.

Maybe that was a stupid idea. Featherpaw’s ears burned in embarrassment. “Well—"

“You’re not a kit anymore, Featherpaw,” Goosefeather said slowly. He glanced to his left and twitched his ear, almost like he was listening to something, but no one else was around. A few heartbeats passed before he turned back to Featherpaw. “Right. Well. That being said,” there was a teasing edge to his voice now, “I suppose you  _ do  _ need to practice your other skills.”

Featherpaw frowned. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It  _ means _ ,” Goosefeather flicked his tail in front of Featherpaw’s face and nudged him forward, “you better start running if you want to win.”

* * *

“Featherpaw!”

Featherpaw had just enough time to look up before Sunpaw was bowling into him, sending both of them rolling into the grass.

“Ah, Sunpaw, quit it!” Featherpaw laughed, pushing at his brother’s shoulder.

Sunpaw clambered to his paws and smiled apologetically. “Sorry. It feels like I haven’t seen you in  _ so  _ long! I missed my very important brother!”

Featherpaw rolled his eyes in amusement. “I missed you too, mouse-brain.” While it had only been about two moons since they’d started their training, both were often busy with their new duties, and their schedules hadn’t lined up for a while. This really  _ was _ the first time they’d had the chance to speak since the last gathering (even then, Featherpaw had to sit with the other medicine cats, so they’d only been able to catch up during the walk there and back).

“Why don’t we go hunting?” Sunpaw suggested. “You can tell me all about being a medicine cat apprentice and I can teach you the best ways to hunt.”

While that  _ would  _ be fun, Featherpaw had to shake his head. “I’ve actually just been sent out to check on the elders. I don’t think I’ll have time today.” He touched his nose to Sunpaw’s when his brother’s face fell. “Next time, okay?”

“Yeah, sure,” Sunpaw sulked. Featherpaw nudged his shoulder before continuing on his way.

_

“Mumblefoot tore a claw,” Featherpaw reported, slipping back into the medicine den. He’d stopped Featherpaw on his way back to complain about it, but had insisted on going to meet with Pinestar instead of coming in with him.

“Of course he did,” Goosefeather said, rolling his eyes in amusement. He beckoned Featherpaw over to their storage and sat back. “Do you remember what we use for that?”

“Um,” Featherpaw frowned. “It’s comfrey, right? This one?” he hesitantly reached out and drew the plant in question closer.

“Right,” Goosefeather nodded. He flicked his tail teasingly at Featherpaw’s side. “You really are a fast learner. You might just put me out of a job.”

Featherpaw gave a sharp laugh. “I doubt it.” He narrowed his eyes playfully. “But you better watch out.”

Goosefeather shook his head. “Threat noted. Anyway, let’s go bring this to Mumblefoot. StarClan forbid I make him wait too long.”

“Okay.”

Featherpaw glanced around when they stepped outside, trying to locate the deputy. He caught Sunpaw’s eye and brightened, but Sunpaw just flicked his ear and pointedly turned away. Featherpaw snorted and rolled his eyes, excitement fading. Sunpaw  _ knew  _ he was busy today; he shouldn’t have to feel bad.

Beside him, Goosefeather blinked, clearly having caught the exchange, but neither of them addressed it. Mumblefoot was sitting across the clearing with Adderfang; Sunpaw was lounging in a patch of sunlight between them. As they passed, Featherpaw cast another glance at his brother, but Sunpaw rolled over,  _ twice— _ the second time after they walked by. Featherpaw made an irritated noise but resigned himself to ignoring it for now.

Goosefeather, however, had paused once they were a few steps away. “What’s going on with you two?”

Featherpaw sighed. “I think he has the day off. He’s upset that I can’t hang out with him today.”

“Oh.” He frowned. “Well, if that’s the case, why don’t you go with him? I’ll be fine on my own for the rest of the day.”

“No, it’s okay,” Featherpaw rushed guiltily. “We have things to do today—”

“Featherpaw,” Goosefeather interrupted, “your duties are important, but you shouldn’t let them consume you. It’s important to take time for yourself and your loved ones.”

Featherpaw hesitated. He’d never seen  _ Goosefeather  _ take time off. Would it really be okay for him to step away for the day?

As if reading his thoughts, Goosefeather insisted, “It’s fine. I think I can manage—you haven’t stolen my job  _ yet _ .”

Featherpaw smiled gratefully. “One of these days,” he called before he bounded away towards Sunpaw. To his luck, his brother was still not facing him, which made this the perfect opportunity.

“Ah!” Sunpaw yelped as Featherpaw tackled him. 

“Come on, how are you going to be a great warrior if you can’t even defend against a surprise attack,” Featherpaw gloated over him. 

“What? I thought you had to do medicine cat stuff?”

“I can find herbs while you show me how to hunt,” he dismissed. “Now are we going or not?”

Sunpaw snuck out from under him, almost vibrating with excitement. “Yeah, let’s go!” And he turned to race out the camp. Featherpaw gave one last look back. Goosefeather was still watching him, giving him a strange and fond look. 

“I’ll be back before sundown.”  _ Thank you _ , he meant. 

Goosefeather only nodded back still watching as Featherpaw raced out after his brother. It was a good day.

* * *

The evening following the WindClan battle was tense, to say the least. The two medicine cats worked together in silence to treat the wounded, and if Featherwhisker kept double-checking Goosefeather’s patients to make sure they were properly cared for, well, who could blame him really? He felt bad blatantly questioning his mentor’s capabilities, especially when Goosefeather kept shooting him irritated glances, but given the circumstances, it was probably warranted. Thankfully, between interpreting signs and treating the Clan, Goosefeather at least seemed to retain one of the two skills, as everyone Featherwhisker double-checked seemed fine.

When they retreated to their den for the night, he didn’t help Featherwhisker recount their supplies. Instead, he sat beside the pool and stared fixedly at the water for a long time. That was fine by Featherwhisker; he found the methodical work soothing, anyway.

“Comfrey, dock,” he said to himself, making a list of the herbs they needed to restock. Thinking out loud was a habit he’d picked up from his mentor, but unlike Goosefeather, he usually only did it to keep himself focused and his mind from drifting to other things. In this case, the battle itself and the events leading up to it. “Maybe horsetail, too…”

“I’ve never been wrong before,” Goosefeather said suddenly. His voice was odd—soft, but not quite calm.

Featherwhisker stopped counting but didn’t say anything. He didn’t know what  _ to  _ say, if there even was anything he could say at all. Neither of them turned to face the other.

Several awkward heartbeats passed before Goosefeather repeated, a little bleaker, “I’ve  _ never  _ been wrong before.”

Featherwhisker exhaled deeply and finally turned to Goosefeather. He still didn’t know what to say, so he took to simply laying down beside him, letting himself get as close as he knew the older cat would allow.

Goosefeather glanced at him gratefully but didn’t mention it. He rested his chin on his paws and huffed out a rather sad laugh. “I haven’t even seen her yet. StarClan, she must hate me.”

Featherwhisker frowned. “Do you mean Snowpaw?” He’d seen Goosefeather with Bluepaw earlier, so he couldn’t have been talking about her, and there was no one else he could think of.

“No, no.” Goosefeather let out another quiet sigh. “Never mind.” After a moment, he straightened and looked at Featherwhisker. “You must’ve seen the sign too, right? I—it was so subtle, but I couldn’t ignore it.” he lashed his tail bitterly. “Do you think StarClan’s mocking me on purpose? I bet they just love seeing me act like a fool.” He shook his head with a scowl. There was a pause, but then his next words were quiet and near pleading, “You saw it, right?”

Featherwhisker hesitated. Although he had seen the “sign,” he hadn’t noticed anything unusual or ominous about it. At first, he’d just pushed away that uneasy feeling, assuming inexperience and inattentiveness were why he hadn’t seen what Goosefeather had. Maybe he should have said something, suggested they speak to Pinestar alone before making any rash decisions. He should have, because truthfully, he really didn’t believe StarClan had sent anything at all.

But. Goosefeather already seemed so defeated right now. Featherwhisker didn’t want to outright lie, but he didn’t want to kick him when he was already down either. Instead, he just said, “It’s late now. Let’s get some sleep, it’s been a long day.”

“Yeah,” Goosefeather muttered absently, “okay.”

Featherwhisker shifted marginally closer and curled into a somewhat more comfortable sleeping position. After a moment’s hesitation, Goosefeather pressed his head against Featherwhisker’s shoulder before pulling back and settling in to sleep as well.

His mind was buzzing; Featherwhisker knew there was no way he would be able to quiet it long enough to fall asleep. As soon as he knew Goosefeather was sleeping, he carefully got to his paws and quietly went back to work.

* * *

The sun was setting by the time Featherwhisker finally dragged his weary paws back to the medicine den. He was still pretty shaken from everything that had happened in the past day and a half, and even though he’d managed to squeeze in a quick nap earlier that morning, he was still exhausted. Everything had just piled up so fast and suddenly—Leopardfoot’s kits were much too early; he’d never dealt with anything so stressful before. Although it was finally over, there was still the very high chance that none of the newborns would make it through the night. He’d offered to sit with them while they rested, but Swiftbreeze had practically shoved him out of the nursery, promising she’d get him if necessary. And on top of that, Bluefur, Sweetpaw, and Rosepaw had all fallen ill at the same time. There just wasn’t enough of him to go around, and he would have greatly appreciated Goosefeather’s assistance, at  _ least  _ with Leopardfoot. He’d been so nervous by himself that he was sure he hadn’t done much to soothe the poor mother’s fear.

He’d almost expected the den to be empty; almost hoped it would’ve been. But, no, Goosefeather was there, staring vacantly at the leaves of the ceiling. His ears twitched when Featherwhisker stepped inside, but he only glanced briefly at him before turning away.

Featherwhisker exhaled quietly. He wondered if Goosefeather was upset that he’d snapped at him earlier; he hadn’t meant to, but he’d been stressed and frustrated, not understanding why the  _ official _ medicine cat wasn’t taking this as seriously as he was, the  _ apprentice _ . He’d obviously been preoccupied with something important, but…

He was too tired to keep thinking about it right now.

“Did Bluefur see you about her stomachache?” he asked, a bit tersely, as he all but collapsed in his nest.

Goosefeather nodded absently.

Featherwhisker shifted awkwardly. He couldn’t just let the tension hang thickly between them all night, he  _ had _ to say something. “Hey,” he couldn’t quite keep the exhaustion from his voice, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have snapped at you.”

“What?” Goosefeather momentarily cast Featherwhisker a startled glance.

“When I ran into you,” Featherwhisker clarified, hesitant.

Goosefeather blinked, but he still didn’t seem to know what Featherwhisker was talking about. He shrugged and looked back up at the ceiling.

A sudden stab of worry pricked at Featherwhisker. He raised his head slightly. “Are you…” he trailed off, uncertain.

Goosefeather finally tore his gaze away from whatever he’d been staring at and turned fully towards Featherwhisker. Though his eyes were still a little clouded, his expression softened. “You did a good job today. I should’ve done more, but I just—there were—the signs—” he broke off with a frown. After a few moments he seemed to realize that he’d left Featherwhisker hanging mid-sentence, and he shook his head. “You did good,” he repeated firmly.

The praise was nice, but it left a sour taste in Featherwhisker’s mouth. There was clearly something he was missing.

But he was  _ so  _ tired. And maybe his mentor was just having an off day, those happened sometimes (he’d been growing to expect them more and more often lately). After all, there had been a lot going on today, and maybe he’d just been overwhelmed and hadn’t wanted to get in his Clanmates’ way. And if Featherwhisker was still concerned tomorrow or the day after that, then they could address it then.

For now. Featherwhisker yawned and let himself relax. “Goodnight,” his call was muffled by the sleep that was already threatening to take hold of him.

“…Goodnight.”

* * *

If he thought about it long enough, Featherwhisker could probably count the number of times he’d been truly angry in his life. It didn’t happen very often; even when Pinestar stepped down and declared that he was going to live as a kittypet, he’d been hurt, confused, and even a little bitter, but he hadn’t been  _ angry. _

Right now, though? Right now, he was furious.

“You need to stop _bullying_ Tigerkit!” he growled, tail lashing. He’d all but dragged Goosefeather into the medicine den after catching the older cat hissing _something_ at the kit. Whatever it was, Tigerkit had clearly been distressed. His dark fur had spiked in fear and he’d taken several steps back before Leopardfoot jumped protectively in front of him. The situation could’ve devolved into a full-on fight if Featherwhisker hadn’t dashed between them.

Across from him in the den, Goosefeather was crouched low and hunched into himself. His eyes, though watery, were sharp when he glared at Featherwhisker. “That  _ monster  _ never should’ve survived.”

“Stop saying that!” Featherwhisker snapped. “He’s a kit For StarClan’s sake, Goosefeather, he’s not a  _ monster. _ You’re scaring him!”

“That  _ kit  _ could destroy the Clans!”

“Even if that was the case, he’s a helpless kitten now, a threat to no one! You have no right filling his head with hate and fear.”

“The hate and fear in his heart have nothing to do with me,” Goosefeather spat. He paused then, re-evaluating Featherwhisker’s words. His eyes narrowed in accusation. “You don’t believe me.”

Featherwhisker sighed, suddenly feeling very weary. “I believe that  _ you  _ believe what you’re saying—” Goosefeather bristled, but Featherwhisker continued quickly. “--but you have no evidence, no justifiable reason to treat him the way you do. So,  _ please,  _ until Tigerkit grows up and actually does something terrible, just leave him alone.”

“I  _ can’t _ !” Goosefeather’s voice was tinged with a hint of despair and desperation; Featherwhisker found himself taking an unconscious step back. “I can’t just  _ leave it be _ ! I see it every time I look at him-- the things he’s going to do and the pain he’s going to cause. I’ve ignored signs like these far too many times; I could prevent this if someone would just  _ listen _ to me!”

“I  _ am  _ listening to you.” Featherwhisker tried to keep his voice calm. “You’re not listening to  _ me _ .” He sighed when Goosefeather let out a frustrated hiss. “I’m sorry, but your word alone on what his future  _ might  _ entail just isn’t enough. You have to understand that.”

Goosefeather stood on slightly unsteady paws. “Of course,” he muttered bitterly. He made to stalk past him and out of the den, but Featherwhisker quickly stepped in front of him.

“Don’t—” he tried to say, but his sentence died on his tongue when Goosefeather jerked away from him with flattened ears.

“ _ Don’t _ ,” Goosefeather repeated in a low growl.

Featherwhisker was at a complete loss for words. They stared at each other for a few heartbeats, Featherwhisker silently pleading for the older cat’s cooperation. When it was obvious that Goosefeather was clearly unwilling to continue the conversation, Featherwhisker deflated. He stepped aside, and Goosefeather left without another word.

_ Tomorrow, _ Featherwhisker promised himself.  _ I’ll try to talk to him about it tomorrow. _

* * *

“Do you remember if we needed any tansy?” Featherwhisker asked with a frown. They were already in the forest; the last thing he wanted was to realize he needed something after he’d already gotten back home.

Beside him, Spottedpaw did a poor job of suppressing a laugh. “I’m pretty sure I saw some this morning when I was getting borage for Bluefur.” She nudged his shoulder playfully. “Maybe if you kept things  _ organized _ …”

Featherwhisker feigned indignation. “Hey, as long as I know where things are, I don’t see the point in organizing all those herbs. Besides,” he nudged her right back, “that’s what my responsible apprentice is for.”

“But you  _ don’t  _ know where everything is,” Spottedpaw pointed out.

“Slander.”

Spottedpaw didn’t even try to hide her laugh this time. Featherwhisker couldn’t have helped his fond smile even if he wanted to.

“But you  _ said _ —" Spottedpaw broke off and stopped walking suddenly, ears pricked. Featherwhisker heard it too; a distant voice, seemingly arguing with someone. They were too far away to hear clearly.

Spottedpaw turned to him with curious eyes. Feeling uneasy, Featherwhisker hesitated. He didn’t want to intrude or eavesdrop on any of his clanmates, and if they were hearing hostile rogues or other clan cats, he and Spottedpaw weren’t exactly well-equipped to fight back. However, it was their job to make sure everyone was safe, and if there  _ were  _ enemy cats in their territory, they had to report it back to Sunstar. Besides, he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a little curious. After a few moments of deliberation, he made up his mind and cautiously headed towards the noise. Spottedpaw followed; though she initially bounced after him, she must’ve caught onto Featherwhisker’s concern, as her steps soon became light and quiet, and she stayed close to his side.

As they drew closer and the voice became more discernible, Featherwhisker felt a sinking weight settle in his chest. He was pretty sure he knew exactly who it was, and while that meant he and Spottedpaw weren’t in any danger, it didn’t mean there was nothing to worry about.

His suspicions were proven correct when they pushed through some ferns and found Goosefeather, alone. Even though he was facing their direction, he didn’t seem to notice them—he was scowling and glaring at something Featherwhisker couldn’t see.

"—make sense! You  _ know  _ I can’t do anything so why are you— I don’t know what—what do you  _ want  _ from me?” He shrunk further back then, like there was some invisible cat continuing the other end of the conversation, and whatever they were saying was not very friendly.

Spottedpaw made a distressed noise and tried to leap forward to help, but Featherwhisker swept his tail in front of her to stop her. He signaled for her to stay back and took a few tentative steps closer. “Goosefeather?” he asked softly.

Goosefeather recoiled sharply—it took a lot of willpower to keep Featherwhisker from reaching out to steady him. The older cat blinked a few times before he dragged his gaze, still slightly unsettled, to meet Featherwhisker’s. “Oh, Featherpaw, I didn’t see you there.” He shook his head firmly as if trying to shake off his sudden disorientation.

“Feather _ whisker _ ,” Featherwhisker reminded gently.

Goosefeather frowned. “Right.”

Featherwhisker eyed him carefully. “What were you doing?”

“Just talking to myself.” Though his words were nonchalant, he glanced away when he spoke.

“Are you sure?” Featherwhisker pried. He’d seen Goosefeather talk to himself before, but that was— “It sounded like you were  _ arguing  _ with someone.”

Goosefeather shrugged but didn’t say anything. His eyes had wandered back to the space next to Featherwhisker, where he’d been looking earlier. The way his tail twitched occasionally indicated that he was still listening to something.

Featherwhisker wilted. With a sigh, he shifted and inched closer, so he was once again directly in front of Goosefeather. Even still, his eyes seemed to stare right through him, at least until Featherwhisker quietly called his name again.

Goosefeather flinched slightly, but he finally focused on Featherwhisker. “Sorry,” he mumbled, hunching his shoulders. The casual front he’d clearly been struggling to uphold cracked, and he fixed Featherwhisker with a despairing gaze. “I’m sorry—I used to ignore them, but they _won’t_ _stop._ And I--I can’t anymore. I don’t know why, but I just _can’t_ —” abruptly, he broke off and jerked back with a vehement hiss of, “ _Don’t touch me_!”

Spottedpaw reeled back; the caring furball that she was, she’d shuffled closer without either of them noticing and tried to press reassuringly against his side. “I’m sorry!” she squeaked. She turned an alarmed expression to Featherwhisker.

“It’s okay.” Featherwhisker did his best to keep his voice from shaking, but there was a lump forming in his throat that made it difficult. “Why don’t you go on ahead?” he advised quietly.

Spottedpaw hesitated. “Are you sure? I can run back to camp and—”

“No.” Featherwhisker shook his head. “I can handle this. It’ll be alright, Spottedpaw, just go on without me.”

She nodded, but she still looked worried as she padded away.

Turning his attention back to the situation at hand, Featherwhisker sat down carefully, making sure to pointedly keep some space between them. “Okay,” he began slowly, “talk to me. I’m listening.”

Goosefeather regarded him warily, as if he didn’t quite believe him. At least now that it was just them he let the tension ease out of his shoulders. “I don’t know what you want me to say.” As an afterthought, he muttered, “It never matters anyway.”

“Tell me what’s been going on,” Featherwhisker urged.

Goosefeather let out a choked laugh; Featherwhisker winced at the sound of it. “Nothing’s been  _ going on _ .” His voice rose slightly, “Everything’s exactly like it always has been and exactly how it always will be!"

“Okay,” Featherwhisker hurried to correct himself, “how about you tell me what you were talking about earlier?”

“I—” sentence faltering, his eyes flicked to the side for a moment. Although he was quick to redirect his attention back to Featherwhisker, he still seemed very distant. “I can’t—she told me not to tell anyone. I shouldn’t have said anything at all.”

“No, you should,” Featherwhisker argued. “Who said that? She’s wrong.”

There was a brief hint of amusement in Goosefeather’s eyes at that, but it disappeared quickly. “Cloudberry used to say that no one would understand or believe me.” He huffed and shook his head. “She was right, though. Nobody believes a word I say these days.”

Featherwhisker felt a sudden burst of resentment for Goosefeather’s former mentor, but he forced it down. Anger wouldn’t help anything. “You can tell me, I’ll try to understand,” he promised. “Please, Goosefeather.”

Goosefeather’s ears twitched as he glanced away again. He hesitated for a long moment, but when he spoke next his words were rushed and stuttered. “I can—I can see them—ghosts, our pasts—futures, both. They tell me all of it. I hear them in the forest, over the streams and the wind and the chatter, even myself! What  _ has  _ happened—or what’s  _ going to _ —destinies and prophecies that are worthless to me because there’s nothing I can do. And it’s never anything  _ good _ , always death and ruin and heartbreak—but it’s always  _ right. _ I see everything wrong but I can’t fix it, no one lets me fix it—no one  _ believes me _ — _ ”  _ his voice broke and he cut himself off. After a few moments spent glaring bitterly at the ground, he added, bleakly, “I don’t know what to do anymore.”

Featherwhisker was quiet, at a loss. All noise in the forest seemed muffled after Goosefeather’s confession. And the only thing he could think was,  _ That... Doesn't make sense. _ Why would StarClan send spirits down to warn them instead of telling them at the Moonstone? Even then, why only tell Goosefeather and not the other medicine cats, or even the Clan leader? It didn’t make sense.  _ You promised to believe him _ . And he did! Or, he was trying to.  _ It’s just... _

They stared at each other, each waiting for a sign of  _ something _ . Goosefeather found it first. He tensed suddenly and once again raised his walls against Featherwhisker. His fur, bristling slightly, gave away his apprehension. “You think I’m crazy.”

“No,” Featherwhisker protested weakly. “No, I—”  _ don’t know what to say. I don’t know what to  _ do.

Goosefeather’s seemed to sag a little. “It’s okay.” His voice was heavy and slow; it sounded like it took a great deal of effort for him to force the words out. “You’re probably right.”

Seized by the desperate need to fix this, Featherwhisker shook his head. “No, no, it just—took me off guard. I’m sorry.”

Goosefeather sighed, a touch impatient. Like Featherwhisker was still an apprentice that had forgotten the name of an herb. “Don’t stress yourself out. It’s fine.” He stood up stiffly and flicked his tail in the other direction. “You should go find your apprentice.”

He couldn’t have been more clearly dismissed.

* * *

“Hey, Featherwhisker?” Sunstar called suddenly. Featherwhisker turned to him, squinting against the harsh sunset. “I was wondering if you’d seen Goosefeather; he hasn’t been around all day.”

“No?” Featherwhisker blinked in surprise. That was odd—his former mentor had once been known to wander around the forest for quite some time, but lately he rarely left his own den. Come to think of it, he actually hadn’t seen much of him at all for the past few days. The realization came with a twinge of guilt; Featherwhisker grimaced. “I haven’t seen him either. Don’t worry, I can go find him.”

Sunstar nodded, though he looked unsure. “Do you want me to send someone with you? It  _ is  _ getting pretty late.”

Featherwhisker shook his head with a small smile. “I think I’ll be okay.” He nudged his brother teasingly. “There’s nothing to worry about, I’ll be back before you know it.”

It had been a chilly day already, but even still he could feel the temperature dropping as he made his way through the woods. Thankfully the breeze was still light, but there were dark clouds in the distance; Featherwhisker sighed internally at the thought of waking up tomorrow to snow.

It didn’t take long. Not far from camp towards snakerocks there was a small opening in the trees that let sunlight filter into a small clearing, and that’s where he found him. He could’ve been asleep from the way he was laying, but he twitched an ear when Featherwhisker approached and looked up. “Oh, it’s you.” There was an edge of surprise in his tone, but it was still casual as ever. He lowered his head, not making any move to get up.

“Hi.” Featherwhisker let out a huff of amusement. “Where have you been all day?” When Goosefeather just gave a lazy shrug, Featherwhisker continued. He hadn’t really expected an actual response to that anyway. “Okay. Come on, let’s get back to camp for the night.”

“Not yet,” Goosefeather said petulantly, “I’m pretty comfortable right here.”

Featherwhisker frowned. “But aren’t you cold?”

Goosefeather let out a long-suffering sigh and shifted slightly. “Come sit by me, then.”

Featherwhisker blinked, taken aback. This was out of character—was something wrong? But, no, he looked fine, better actually than he’d seemed in a while. Maybe Featherwhisker was just thinking too much about it.

With a quick glance at the sky to gauge the time, Featherwhisker hesitantly stepped closer and laid down beside his former mentor. “Just for a little bit,” he acquiesced, “I told Sunstar we’d be back soon.”

Goosefeather laughed quietly and pressed closer, resting his head on Featherwhisker’s shoulder. “Don’t worry about it.”

Featherwhisker struggled to remain nonchalant. Not that he didn’t appreciate the gesture—he was frankly touched that Goosefeather trusted him enough to sit like this with him—but he still couldn’t help feeling like something was  _ wrong.  _ Trying to force it away and relax, he stretched his neck to lay against Goosefeather’s side.

They sat in comfortable silence for a little while; Featherwhisker was just considering mentioning how they should really get going when Goosefeather spoke. “Do you remember when you were apprentices and you and your brother knocked down that wasp nest?”

Featherwhisker let out a startled laugh. “I had no part in that.”

Goosefeather snorted. “You had just as many stings as he did.”

“I was in the wrong place at the wrong time,” Featherwhisker protested indignantly.

“You felt so bad, you practically turned yourself in to Pinestar for your crime.”

“They worked  _ hard  _ only to have their home carelessly  _ destroyed— _ ”

“And to think, once you were so worried about being a medicine cat.” Goosefeather exhaled softly. “As if StarClan could have chosen anyone better.”

The affection left a warm feeling in his chest, but it was getting increasingly harder to ignore that sense of anxiety. Featherwhisker nudged him gently. “What’s all this about?”

“I just want you to know that I’m proud of you.”

Featherwhisker tensed. “Wait—”  _ don’t talk like that—it’s not like you’re _ —

“Relax,” Goosefeather interrupted calmly. “Let’s just enjoy the moment, yeah?”

Heart lurching, Featherwhisker nodded bleakly against Goosefeather’s fur.

“Once, when you were still very little, I thought your brother would be more special than you,” Goosefeather confessed. “I knew he was going to be leader someday, and you a medicine cat, and I hadn’t thought much beyond that.”

“You  _ knew _ ?”

“That’s not the point,” Goosefeather dismissed. “Cloudberry tried to explain to me that power and destiny aren’t what makes someone special or important, but I don’t think I fully understood that until you. And I can’t  _ believe _ how wrong I was.”

“I’m having mixed feelings about you saying such things.”

“Then stop overthinking it. Now, remember…”

It slowly grew darker as the sun set and Goosefeather kept talking. Reminiscing about old adventures. As it got colder, Featherwhisker shifted closer to his older mentor and friend. The words washed over him and he closed his eyes for a moment. 

_

Featherwhisker woke to someone tentatively nudging him. He blinked fuzzily, still half asleep and mildly irritated from being woken up. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dim moonlight, but when they did he found himself looking up at Bluefur. She seemed rather solemn and uneasy, which wasn’t necessarily uncharacteristic of her, but the sight jolted Featherwhisker because he remembered  _ why _ he was out here. He sat up quickly and lightly jostled Goosefeather, but.

He didn’t wake up.

“I’m sorry,” Bluefur offered when Featherwhisker turned back to her. There was genuine sadness in her eyes; Featherwhisker knew their relationship had been a little rocky, but in this moment he was grateful for her presence because she had also cared for him, at least a little.

His words felt like they were stuck in his throat. “It’s okay.” He shook his head and swallowed thickly. “That’s just the way of things.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can we talk about how much I hate the prologue of Yellowfang's Secret? Like why did this random guy tell this CHILD that Yellowfang would bring death and destruction or whatever to ThunderClan? She actually doesn't? Does Brokenstar kill anyone from ThunderClan, other than like being indirectly responsible for Spottedleaf's death? To be fair it's been years since I read the first series but I'm pretty sure she wasn't That Bad for ThunderClan. But I digress.
> 
> Please please comment if you enjoyed this! I can't believe I'm actually posting warrior cat fanfiction in the year 2020 and I would like to know if anyone else is even reading this stuff anymore. I have some more ideas for other fics but I'm not sure if they'd be worth posting.


End file.
